What Happens in Guard Stays in Guard
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Sirius, Remus, and James are all in their high school Color Guard, and very happy being "straight." But what happens when everyone's favorite pups are thrown in an awkward situation by a drill mistake? Will love or disaster follow? SBRL/AU/MATURE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned _Harry Potter_, and was the richest woman in Britain, but I'm not. (Sniffle)...

**Author's Note:** Wow... I really am a band freak. Well, I guess I can live with that. This is rated M for future chapters, in which I hope to achieve my dreams of defiling all band instruments, and other band related things. But for the moment our lovely pups will just be having awkward moment, and discovering they're feelings. Yes, I know pointless smut is much better, but I want to have some sort of plot to it... and it helps me work out my own feelings in this difficult time to have more than just hot slashy sex. Also this is a GUARD fic. All the main characters will be in the guard. Sadly, I can't see Peter in the guard, so he just isn't in the fic. But just in case you're interested, he plays the tuba.

**Warnings: **T'is Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out! T'is a fair bit of Snape abuse! Snape lovers stay out! (Sorry, I needed a homophobic jerk... and Snape fit in so well...)

* * *

Sirius wandered up to the band hall door. He was a few minutes late, but who cares? Sirius was always late to band practice. After all, it was what was expected of a Color Guard sloth like him.

"Mr. Black!" Mme Hooch, the guard instructor screeched, "You're late!"

"Sorry, m'am!" Sirius replied, throwing a mock salute, "It won't happen again!" Of course everyone in the band hall knew that was a lie. After all, Sirius was always late. He hurried to the back of the band hall, before she could respond,where he flopped down next to his two best friends, James Potter, and Remus Lupin, and promptly tuned the head band director, Albus Dumbledore out.

"So how was your break?" Sirius asked James.

"Short," was James' only reply. It had been short. They had only had two weeks between the end of school and the beginning of band camp. Sirius opened his mouth to speak again, but James silenced him with a finger.

"Oh, that's right," Sirius whispered, "Mi capitán, must listen to the directors." He smirked. No one would have ever guessed that James would have made captain. At the auditions he had been so love-struck with Lily, who had been one of the judges, that he had dropped his flag in the first move. Sirius still highly doubted that James had made it in just by being him. He was sure that one of the higher ups had had a hand in it.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," Mme Hooch yelled across the band, interrupting Dumbledore's speech about how special a year it was going to be. "Stop talking! I'd expect the captain to know better!" James glared at Sirius, but only nodded to Mme Hooch. Sirius smiled sheepishly, as Dumbledore continued to speak. James just turned back to the front and listened intently to Dumbledore speak.

So Sirius turned his attentions to Remus, who was also listening avidly. He opened his mouth to speak, but was instead whacked by James.

"Mme Hooch said to be quiet! So do it!" he whispered harshly.

"Yes mi capitán!" Sirius replied with a mock salute. He then sat in sullen silence. After all, what was he, the most naughty boy in the whole school, supposed to do with two goodie-two shoes friends, who used to be fun?

Then he saw it. James' water bottle. With a smile he picked the bottle up. It was still a bit too heavy for what he had planned, but that could easily be corrected with one good gulp. James glared at him as he drank the water, but said nothing for fear of being caught by Mme Hooch's hawk-like gaze. Sirius then retightened the top, and began to flip the water bottle, paying close attention to getting it as low and as fast as possible. Once he had set a steady rhythm of tosses he began to try and focus on what Dumbledore was saying.

"And now," Dumbledore rambled, "I would like to introduce you to your new drum major. Lily Evans." So Evans had made drum major? Not much of a surprise there. Sirius didn't even bother to stop and clap, even though the rest of the room did. He had known that Evans would be the next drum major. After all, she was the perfect band student. Came early to practice, just to make sure she wasn't late and she was one of the few flutes that could claim to have been in Varsity since her freshman year. So it was expected.

"Thank you!" Lily said, standing to make a slight speech. "I'm really excited to be here and to be working with you. And I'm sure that with a little hard work, this will be the best show we've ever put together!" Sirius rolled his eyes. After all, that's what was said every year. It was always I'm happy to be here, now work hard or else I'll murder you.

"I'm sure," Dumbledore continued to speak, "that many of you are wondering what our show theme will be this year. We decided to go a little different this year." Sirius rolled his eyes again. There was never anything different about a band show. They were always pointless songs thrown together, trying to fit some sort of the theme, most of which were boring. He had only joined guard to get his PE credits. He should have quit last year. After all, he could be at home asleep right now. Instead of listening to empty promises about how this year would be different. How they would win at contest. How they would grow closer. It had never happened. The band never won a contest. Never even made it to finals. He never felt closer to anyone after the season. If anything at the end of the season he was sick of seeing all the girls flounce around in those horrid costumes with way too much make up on.

"This year's show," Dumbledore droned, "is 'All About Love.' I will now play for you the music of this show." There was a loud crash as Sirius missed his toss, and the water bottle smashed on the band floor, covering Sirius, Remus and James in the ice cold water.

"Excuse me?" Sirius said indigently, "'All About Love?' That's not a band show theme! That's a Winter Guard theme!" Sirius had never seen a band preform anything about love. Planets? Check. Insanity? Check. Patriotism? Double Check. But Love? Never.

"Come on," James whispered, "It's not that bad of an idea. After all, we've never seen it before."

"Yeah," Remus added, "I think it's sweet."

"But love?"

"Yes, Mr. Black. Love. It's as simple as that. That is our theme. If you wish to quit you may do so now." Sirius seriously considered it. After all, he didn't need to do this anymore. He had gotten his credits, and he could really use the free time. But quit? It meant that he'd rarely ever see James and Remus any more. After all, they both loved guard so much that they would have to be buried with their flags.

All around him whispers broke out among the band. Could one of the few boys on guard actually be quiting. Sirius knew the nature of their other whispers too. They wondered what "his boyfriend" would think of it. It was quit funny actually. Half of the band believed he was gay. They, of course, also believed the same of James and Remus. Something about "only gay guys join guard." Sirius really didn't care. He got enough dates with the ladies, who didn't believe the rumors or didn't care. Plus all girls love a gay guy. He got more attention for the fairer sex than any other straight male he knew.

"Well, Mr. Black, we're waiting. Will you stay or go?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. There was no reason that this should be a topic of debate. "Fine, I'll stay." This would get interesting. He knew it. He might as well stick around.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it. The very first installment of my new fic. I know it was short, but this is where my outline says to stop, and dang it, I'm gonna stick to an outline this time! It'll hopefully save a great deal of my sanity and writer's block. Next chapter should be out soon! Until then reviews get a cookie! (But only if you tell the insane stalker lady were you live so I can send you the cookie! (evil grin))


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned _Harry Potter_, and was the richest woman in Britain, but I'm not. (Sniffle)...

**Author's Note:** Well... I hope you enjoyed that last part, and now things get interesting. Well, actually according to the all powerful outline things get interesting in Chapter 3, unless you're a big fan of James. Things for him get interesting now. And if you're like me and hate Snape, then things will get interesting in this chapter. But SBRL? Nope. Not yet. That's next chapter. Oh well, we'll get there soon enough.

Btw, I know ya'll all care about my personal life, but I'm burning up! Why the heck is it this hot in April? So what I'm in Texas. It's not like it's normally hot this time of year! (fumes)...

Also I wasn't thinking when I first posted this fic. See, my world is dominated by band, so I know all these stereotypes, and facts and such. But not everyone knows that, and I forgot that. I mean, my parents didn't know what Color Guard was until I joined, at which point my mom gave me a gay lecture. (rolls eyes) So I was searching for some way to explain this, and realized that I can't explain marching band. Instead I had a brilliant idea. The best way to learn about this would be to show ya, right? So I tracked down some videos of the best marching shows I could find, and am attaching links. (You have to change the **(dot)** to an actual dot... (.) The stupid servers here won't allow links to be posted.)

youtube**(dot)**com/watch?v**(equals)**FeBhGYQFXkQ&feature**(equals)**related - The Cavaliers 2004. I'm rather partial to them. Probably because last years guard instructor was in their drum corp. Anyways, this is a great show, based on James Bond. The people with flags/swords/guns/nothing are the guard. I wanted to watch all of this video, but for some reason youtube kept cutting out...(sigh)

youtube**(dot)**com/watch?v**(equals)**VLVIKxKM2A&feature**(equals)**related The Blue Devils 2006. They're a bit more flashy, what with their cross and dagger and such, but still a great show. They did a good job of showing off marching skills (like staying in straight lines!) and have a great guard. Again, the guard members are the ones without instruments.

Also both of these are Drum Corps, not marching band. They are professional, and so there for much better than the high school marching band of this story. Also drum corps have no woodwinds, and the Cavaliers are all male. But those are the only differences... and I couldn't find many good high school marching band videos, that weren't video taped by mothers in the audience. So have fun with the videos, and of course the story!

**Warnings: **T'is Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out! T'is a fair bit of Snape abuse! Snape lovers stay out! (Sorry, I needed a homophobic jerk... and Snape fit in so well...)

* * *

"Alright children," Mme Hooch said, spreading drill sheets out in front of her, "Let's see what we have here." She examined the papers for a few moments. Meanwhile Sirius, James, and Remus were all trying to wring the water from the exploding water bottle of their clothing.

"I can't believe you did that," James said, watching the water cascade out of his thoroughly soaked shirt. "Why did you question the band directors?"

"Oh yes," Sirius said in a mocking voice, "Why did I questioned the all-knowing band directors? Because I think it's the worlds stupidest show theme. Love? Pfft."

"Well, I think it's sweet," Remus interjected, " After all, it could be fun. Like you said, you never see a marching band show about love. Perhaps it could put us on the top this year." Sirius just rolled his eyes. There was no way their mediocre marching band would ever make it to the top. Especially not with some fluff show like this. No, if they wanted to win, they needed something new and exciting, not something with rainbows and hearts.

"You three in the corner there! Come pay attention!" Mme Hooch barked. They all bowed their heads and meekly sauntered over. After all they had been in guard for years and had long since seen how Mme Hooch liked to take out her rage on students who disobeyed. "Alright," She continue when they took their places next to all the girls. "There is a rather long duet. It looks like it will last for all three movements, but we still don't have all the drill, so I'm not quite sure. Hmm... Let's see. James? You will preform the duet with Narcissa." All three boys groaned. Of all the annoying guard girls Narcissa was the worst. She had been constantly chasing after James ever since she found out he was, in fact, straight, and her blond trumpet of a boyfriend was so oblivious he didn't seem to notice. Or he didn't care. One could never tell which with trumpets.

Sirius looked over at Narcissa and her face absolutely glowed. She got to do the duet with the infamous James Potter! She got to be the one to dance with him! To touch him! And who knows with theme like this maybe even kiss him! Sirius just rolled his eyes. _Stupid girl_ he thought _James only has eyes for Lily. Even if she hates his guts._ He just shook his head, and took the coordinate sheet Mme Hooch handed him. He was flag 8. Freakin' great. It didn't matter much anyways. He was just another cog in the machine.

Remus looked over at Sirius page. "Flag 8 eh? Good, I'm flag 7. Perhaps we'll be close to each other." He then glanced over at James' paper. "Dang it. He's flag one. He'll be on the opposite end of the field."

"Not that it matters much," Sirius added. "He'll be spending most of his time trying to ward off the advances of the blond chicken Mme Hooch paired him up with." _Poor James,_ Sirius thought, _Narcissa will be all over him. __  
_  
"Alrighty then!" Mme Hooch screeched over the voices of the guard comparing sets, "To the band grid! It's time to start!" There was a general moaning of how hot it was, as the guard gathered the practice flags and weapons, even though they knew they most likely wouldn't use them. They then trudged out to join the rest of the band on the band grid. They proceeded through warm up quietly with Sirius getting yelled at only once, a new record.

"Take a water break and set up at set one!" Dumbledore yelled loud enough for all of the band, and even a few of the poor surrounding houses to hear. There was a mad rush for the water jugs. Band nerds poured it over them, some missing their mouths, in an attempt to be the first one to set one. Most attempted to be quick to their set. After all, no one enjoys jogging to their set, the whole band waiting on you, and then started the second you get there. Sirius however, wasn't in too bad of a rush. He already knew where his first set was and it was right next to the water. A perfect place for a first set.

He opened the spout of his water jug happy to take that first taste of ice cold water, when James grabbed it out of his hands.

"I'm commandeering this here water jug," James told him, greedily gulping the water down, spilling it down his delectable white shirt.

"But that's my water," Sirius said his voice filled with pout.

"Yes," James replied, pouring some over his head, "and you broke mine earlier. So it's only fair. You can have some in a minute." James finally finished with Sirius' water, and handed it to him. Sirius weighed the thing in dismay.

"You drank over half of it! You prick!" He yelled, loud enough that almost all of the band heard. He could feel the glares of all the band directors on him. "Sorry mi capitán!" He yelled again, trying to ease the tension of the stares, "Feel free to take all of my water whenever you want!" Sirius hurriedly gulped down some water, and ran to his first set, right next to Remus.

"Alright!" Dumbledore yelled again, "Now find set 2!" They all consulted their coordinate sheets, and moved. Remus stopped to help some freshmen read their sheets, before quickly finding his own, right behind the percussion. Sirius mean while, tired of getting in trouble for the day, quickly tracked down his set and stood there at attention, right in front of the percussion. Sadly his attention didn't hold for long, and he was soon studying the people around him. He finished looking to the right and left when he heard a cold greasy voice behind him.

"What was that Black," Snape sneared. "You're little fuck buddy get mad at you? Hmm?"

"No, you're just jealous snivvelous," Sirius replied, not looking back at him, "Because I have... what was it again? Friends?"

"Hmph," Snape replied, "Perhaps you can make it up to him in the sack. I'm sure you're a good fuck." Sirius began to get mad. He didn't mind people wondering about his sexuality, even though he thought he made it clear that he was straight. But he did mind people implying anything about him and James. After all, James was head over heals for Lily, and Sirius couldn't see what the girls saw in James. "Of course," Snape continued, "I can't see why. You aren't much of a looker yourself. Too close to a girl." That was it. If there was one thing Sirius considered to a worse insult than calling him gay, it was insulting his beauty, which he was quite vain about.

It took three band directs and Lily to drag him off of the bloody pulp that was once Severous Snape. He knew he was in for it now, but it was rather satisfying seeing Snape blubbering like some baby, as Lily tried to stop the bleeding. They sent Sirius home for the rest of practice, which he didn't mind at all. He spent the rest of the day, doing as he had wished all morning: sleeping.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm... Finally we're going to get to chapter three! And finally things will start to heat up between the pups! (does happy dance). Again there are cookies for those who review. But sadly, I can't send them to ya'll (something about a restraining order) so all cookies will be given to the pup of your choice. (So Sirius or Remus). Have fun! See ya next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned _Harry Potter_, and was the richest woman in Britain, but I'm not. (Sniffle)...

**Author's Note:** I hate this chapter. I hate having to write these kind of scenes. But it's a necessary one. You should see the rough draft of it. I attacked it with my leaky red pen. (so now my fingers are all read too!). But I'm just having a lot of personal issues at the moment, so please just ignore me and just move on with the fic.

**Warnings: **T'is Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out! T'is a fair bit of Snape abuse! Snape lovers stay out! (Sorry, I needed a homophobic jerk... and Snape fit in so well...)

**Definitions:****  
Drop Spin:** A type of flag motion in which the top of the flag spins in a circle perpendicular to the floor. This motion is achieved by letting go with one hand while the other twists the flag around, and then regrabing so the thumb faces the silk. While many people can do these, doing more than a hundred is a general punishment, as it causes the arms to burn.  
**Single:** A toss on any piece of equipment, in which the equipment is tossed in the air, and completes one rotation before being caught. One of the first tosses ever taught, unless the teacher is insane and decides to do horizontals first, which I call death in a toss. (Well, actually that'd be a forty five, but both of them hurt. I've had two friends who have been hit in the head by horizontals, and one got a minor concussion, and the other had to be sent home... I think. I got hit in they eye by a forty five, once. I lost my contact, and would have had a black eyes, except that I seem to be unable to form bruise. (SO NOT FAIR!))

* * *

Life went on. They learned over 15 sets that first week. Of course they still had to review them daily, but according to Dumbledore they were right on track. However they had also just run out of written drill, and as far as Sirius knew they hadn't gotten anymore.

Not that he minded. After all, he spent all of practice getting yelled at, trying to keep James from stealing his water, and getting dragged of a supposedly masochistic Snape who kept insinuating things between James and Sirius.

Then one day right before practice, James came to the back hallway with a quite serious look upon his face.

"What's up?" Sirius asked, as he selected out a flag from the many that had been carelessly thrown into the guard closet.

"Band directors want to talk to us," he said leaning against the wall, "You too, Remus."

Remus looked up from the shoe he had been tying. "Why?"

"You don't think they suspect us for that drum incident do you?" Sirius asked, as a grin graced his features. It had been a brilliant prank! They had taped some fireworks, that explode when you hit them, to the bottom of Snape's drum. Poor Snivelous nearly wet his pants when his drum head started popping. Sadly the drum didn't make it through the incident.

James scrunched his eyebrows together as he thought. "I doubt it, we were careful. They also wanted to see Narcissa." Sirius rolled his eyes. He knew his blond cousin couldn't be too far away. After all she had been staking James ever since they got the duet.

"Come on," James said, pulling Remus to his feet, "Mme Hooch is waiting also, and I don't want to have to do the thousand drop spins she threatened us with." That caused the other two to hurry. Mme Hooch was infamous throughout the band for her punishments and every knew that a thread from her was a serious threat.

They headed over to the office door. James looked around, hoping that either Remus or Sirius would knock on the door. After all, this was the band directors' inner sanctum, which was never to be disturbed. But neither of them moved towards the door. With a gulp, James raised his hand and wrapped sharply on the door.

"Come in!" Dumbledore called. When they entered they saw that the whole room looked quite grave. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his fingers folded together as he looked at the three boys, Mme Hooch was standing not far behind him, leaning against the wall, fidgeting nervously, and Minerva MacGonagall the only other band director who was currently in town, was sitting near Dumbledore's desk, a look of anxiety on her face. In front of the desk were 5 chairs, two of which were already occupied by Narcissa and none other than Lily Evans. "Have a seat, boys," Dumbledore said, motioning to the chairs. They all sat, quick to please and anxious to find out what this was all about. Unfortunately for them, they sat in silence for the first several minutes.

"Um," Sirius began, "Why are we here?" He really could be using this time for something more important, like trying to make sure he didn't drop during the run, and get the hundred singles Mme Hooch had promised for every single drop. Dumbledore sighed.

"As you know," He began, "There is a guard duet that last the duration of the show. It was previously believed that Mr. Potter and Miss. Black would preform this together. However there has been a change in plans." James grinned goofily at Lily, not hearing a word of what Dmubledore said, but Narcissa gasped in horror. Sirius just smirked. He was happy that his cousin had lost the part. It meant he'd have to see a lot less of her now. "It seems that when we sent the numbers of the two to preform the solo, they got confused." Sirius rolled his eyes. What did this have to do with him? After all, it meant that there would just be some other dumb bimbo performing with James. There was a slight gasp next to him, and he looked over at Remus.

"Sir," Remus began, "Whose numbers came up? Was it ours?" He asked, pointing to himself then Sirius. _Of course it can't be ours!_ Sirius thought, while trying to decide whether or not to whack Remus upside the head for stupidity, _They wouldn't have two guys preform a romantic duet._

"Well, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said hesitantly, "It was yours and Mr. Black's numbers that came up." There was a general gasp from all the students except Remus and Lily who had apparently figured this out rather early in the meeting, if not before.

"So we're trading drill with Narcissa and James right?" Sirius asked, believing that to be the only solution to this little problem.

Dumbledore continued, "We have three options. One we have the four of you trade drill. But then all of you would have to learn new sets, and both of you," He looked pointedly at Sirius and Remus, "would have to learn how to do both types of weapons." Sirius gulped. He tended to avoid anything that could bruise him easily, especially when it came to guard. "Or we could send the drill back to the writer. However this would throw the entire band even more behind schedule as we'd have to wait for the new drill to arrive. As a result we wouldn't be ready for the first competition." That could be very bad. If they weren't ready and messed up at that first competition, then they could kiss championships goodbye. Not that Sirius really cared about that. "The third and most preferred option is that the two of you preform the duet together."

"But sir," Lily protested, "They're both guys!"

"I'm well aware of that Miss Evans," Dumbledore continued, "But we don't have enough time for the other options."

"The show is 'All About Love,'" Remus said in a small quiet voice, "It's not 'All About Heterosexual Love.'"

"But," Narcissa interrupted him in a shrill voice, "Nor is it: 'All About Homosexual Love.'" There was a short silence where most of the parties involved fumed about this new twist to the show.

"Personally," James began, his voice quite cheerful, "I think it's a great idea! It not only is quickest and easiest, but it also has the strongest message. Who ever said 'Love is just straight?' And why do we feel we should believe them?" _Plus then we get rid of Narcissa_, Sirius added silently, quite happy to be rid of his cousin, who had constantly been hanging around them whether they wanted her there or not.

"I'd be willing to give it a try," Remus said, his voice shaking slightly. Then all eyes turned to Sirius. He was the only one left who needed to give his consent. There was an awkward silence that was finally broken when some unknown person cleared their throat.

"Fine!" he shouted at the silence, "I'll do it! But I want to be able to back out if things go wrong." Dumbledore nodded. He would be willing to let them trade drill, if it became to hazardous for them to continue.

"I don't agree!" Narcissa final cried. And she was crying. Tears made tracks down her heavy whorish make-up, leaving part of her face bare. "Why is one persons mistake taking away my solo!" Then the water works really started. She muttered something about her stupid cousin and something about it being the worst idea in the world, but before anyone could respond, she fled the room to go cry somewhere quiet, like the nasty bathroom.

"Well, that's settled," Dumbledore broke the stunned silence, "Now, I'd suggest that you go get ready for practice, it starts in 5 minutes." The remaining four left the office, and gathered their stuff, before heading out to join the rest of the band on the grid.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm, I hit writer's block halfway through this. Plus I got hit up by two other fics, and a big guilt trip, but let's not talk about that now (especially since it's been a while since I wrote this and I can't remember what the guilt trip was...). The good news is, that things are going to start getting more interesting from here on out. We're actually gonna get some romantic stuff going on here, or at least some awkward attempts at them saving their "straightness" which I won't allow. I might end up adding a little JPLE in here soon, but the main focus will still be SBRL, because I hate writing het. Also this is totally random but I think I've been on the computer for too long... I keep seeing little flashes of white light.

Anyways, cookie for reviews, but I still can't send them to you (stupid restraining order!) so again they go to your favorite pup! Have a great day, and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned _Harry Potter_, and was the richest woman in Britain, but I'm not. (Sniffle)...

**Author's Note:** Isn't life fun! I have two English projects, one French book to read, and one math portfolio to make, as I try hard not to fail the state standardized test (which the only way I could fail it is if I fell asleep and ran out of time. Seriously, if you get a freakin' 50 on a test a 1st grader could pass, then you pass!), keep my parents from finding out too much about my life, and oh yeah, leadership additions are just around the corner, and I have to get ready for those so I can actually be in guard leadership next year! Meanwhile, I've oneshot ideas that have been literally throwing themselves against me so much that I haven't been able to write them all down and keep forgetting them, and of course I can't seem to get this story to calm down, and come out of my brain. Then soon guard additions start, and that'll get interesting. One of my guard friend's little brother is joining, so that should get interesting.

I've also went to the fine arts festival at my school yesterday and decided that next year they need someone to do a small guard routine, so I've set down to attempt and create one. It's to the song "No Good Deed," from Wicked, and I've already written 1/6 of the guard work. But as a result, I hurt my ankle, got hit in the gut by a flag (Giving me yet another reason to hate forty-fives!), and jammed my thumb.

So I'm a bit swamped at the moment, and probably shouldn't be posting this just yet, since I still haven't finished writing chapter 6, and I try to stay about two chapters ahead of my account. But I think I'll be able to finish it today, and then start on the (MAGNIFICENT!) chapter 7. Which probably won't take too long to write, since it's the chapter I've been waiting for forever.

Anyways, enough of my rambling. I need to get some work done. Things will hopefully start to heat up with some nice little flirtations. Of course there's no smut yet. That's about chapter 9. Five chapters away! So close!

**Warnings: **T'is Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out! T'is a fair bit of Snape abuse! Snape lovers stay out! (Sorry, I needed a homophobic jerk... and Snape fit in so well...)

* * *

"Ok band," Dumbledore announced out on the grid, "We have some news. There's been a drill error in the guard. It's not major." Sirius rolled his eyes. At least to him it seemed like a major change. "Basically the big guard solo we've all heard so much about, will no longer be done by James and Narcissa," who was still crying in the bathrooms, "but will now be preformed by Sirius and Remus. Alright! Set up at set 15!" There was a stunned silence in which no one moved, a first for all the band freaks. Then the screaming started.

"Two boys!" A flute shrieked.

"What so suddenly our show's about fags now!" A trumpet yelled. The chaos continued, and Sirius was shocked. He had never known that the band was so homophobic. Remus however seemed immune to the outburst, and simply went about getting a drink and setting up peacefully.

"Doesn't this bother you?" Sirius asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"Why should it? They'll get used to the idea soon."

"But what about how they react now?" Sirius asked, _What about our reputations?_ He added silently.

"They'll get over it. No use crying over spilled milk."

"Quiet!" Dumbledore yelled over the band, "If you have any concerns about this," he said once the band had settled down, "Write a note, and drop it by the office. Practice is not the time to discuss this. Now, set up at set 15!" This time the band actually did respond, but slowly.

"Alright, now find set 16!" Dumbledore commanded once the band was finally set. Still grumbling, over 300 people pulled out the brand new coordinate sheets and tracked down their next set. Sirius and Remus ended up on the front side line, splitting the 50.

"Looks good!" Dumbledore announced after everyone had found set 16. They repeated it about 20 time, or at least that's what it felt like to Sirius. After all, band practice always felt slow. They would always spend almost 4 hours in the summer just tracking down sets, and running them, until even the slowest of the freshmen knew where their sets were.

"All right," Dumbledore said when they reached set 21, "You two just stay there for a while."

"Great," Sirius muttered under his breath. "We have nothing to do for the rest of practice." Remus was about to respond when another voice cut in.

"Lupin! Black!" Mme Hooch called from across the field, "Come here!" Sirius looked at Remus, and shrugged before the two of them went to go meet with Mme Hooch.

"Since you two have no where to go for the rest of practice," Sirius rolled his eyes. He could think of plenty of other places he would rather be, like at home. In bed. Like any normal teenager at 11 in the morning. "We're going to go ahead and began to work on the duet."

And so it began. They spent the rest of practice, attempting to do everything Mme Hooch told them to do, and still seem manly about it; a hard feat when preforming a love duet with one of your best friends.

The next morning, Sirius woke up, rather sore from practice, to his cell phone ringing. He just ignored it.

"Hello?" He asked groggily, about 10 minutes later, when he had finally answered the phone just to shut up it's ceaseless ringing.

"Where are you?" James demanded.

"At home. Asleep." Sirius looked at his clock. It was only 6:30. He still had a whole hour and a half before he had to get up for band practice.

"Well, get your ass up here now!"

"Why? Where?"

"The band hall!" James yelled, "We need you here! Now!"

"But I'm too tired to practice."

"This isn't for practice! We have some damage control to do!"

"Damage control?" Sirius was awake now. In fact he was halfway through getting dressed.

"Yeah, just get up here!"

"Fine, I'm on my way." He snapped his phone shut, grabbed his hat, a pop tart, and car keys, before heading out the door.

Five minutes later when he arrived at the band hall, he found Lily, James, Remus, Dumbledore, and Macgonagall all there. Lily, James, and Remus were all sorting through a large pile of scraps, while MacGonagall was reading something from the local newspaper. Dumbledore however, was in the office, on the phone, which rang again every time he finished the previous call.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, joining his friends on the floor. James just handed him a scrap of paper.

"Read this." Sirius couldn't believe what it said. '_I refuse to be in a show about fags_!' was written in curly script, and left unsigned.

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked, rereading the paper. He didn't believe that anyone would actually write Dumbledore a note about the duet.

"No you are," Remus said, with a slight grin.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said, picking up another piece of paper, "I've never heard that one before." '_This show represents everything unnatural and gross. You will be receiving a call from my parents!' _was written in a somewhat messy print. "So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"Don't know yet. Dumbledore is currently too busy for us to discuss it yet," Lily said, without looking up, "Some idiot on the newspaper got a hold of this tid bit of info and wrote a whole article about it. So now we're getting calls from people we've never even heard of." Sirius picked up another piece of paper. _'I personally think it's a great idea. I support you whole heartedly in the attempt to pull this off.'__  
_  
"Hey! Look! Someone actually supports us!"

"Actually about half of them do," Lily cut in, "That's why we're sorting them. One stack is for those that approve and the other's for those that disapprove." It took them nearly 30 minutes to organize them all.

"So what are the results?" Dumbledore asked, leaving the phone ringing in the office.

"They're split right down the middle, sir," Lily reported. There was silence for several minutes during which no one spoke. "Sir?" Lily asked, breaking the silence, "What are we going to do?"

"Get ready for practice," Dumbledore responded. Everyone looked at him astounded.

"But sir?" Lily asked again, "Can we really do such a controversial show?"

"Why is it controversial?" Remus asked timidly.

"Because it shows gay love," Sirius scoffed, amazed that his friend didn't realize it.

"Isn't love gender-neutral?" Remus asked looking at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Lupin has a point," Dumbledore said, "Love is supposed to be gender-neutral."

"But it isn't" James said, receiving several glares, "I mean even if it's supposed to be, it isn't at the moment."

"Yes," Sirius added, "And shouldn't we conform to what is expect?"

"Why?" Remus asked, Why would the self-dubbed 'bad boy' want go with the norm?

"Because we don't want to offend people?"

"Why should we care?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because we're a public organization!" Lily told him, disbelief written across her face, "We have a reputation to up hold! And half of our members disagree with this!"

"And the other half agree with it," Remus pointed out softly.

"Are you really all for this!" Sirius said, turning towards his friend. "Do you really want to be labeled as a queer! To get strange looks, because people make stupid assumptions!"

"Why not? They already believed we were gay because we were in guard. Why not let them have even more reason?" He had a good point, and Sirius knew it.

"Again we have to make our choice,"Dumbledore said, "The previous options still stand. What are we going to do?"

"If we stay with the show we have," James said slowly, "then it will show that we don't back down. It might also change some opinions about who we are, and what love is. I vote that we keep it."

"Agreed," the other echoed. Sirius looked at his watch. 7:45. No time to go anywhere. Crap.

"Hey Sirius!" Remus called, as Lily and James talked to each other, "Let's practice." Sirius rolled his eyes, but went ahead and practiced with Remus till band started.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter used to be longer. Then I decided that while I loved what happened after they ran through the show at the end of the practice, I hated the description of the guard work, and have yet to actually decided what they're going to do for the guard work. So I had to cut the end of practice scene. It was too rough, and my guard side of my brain is completely fried. In fact I think all of my brain is fried. Oh well. As per usual, cookies for your favorite character if you review (and tell me who gets the cookie!) (yes, they can share!). Thanks for reading! Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned _Harry Potter_, and was the richest woman in Britain, but I'm not. (Sniffle)... I also do not own _Inside Out: Straight Talk from a Gay Jock (it belongs to _Mark Tewksbury), nor have I read it, or suggest you read it. It was just the type of book needed for this chapter though, so live with it!

**Author's Note:** Wow, I had a major bit of writer's block, and have just finished writing chapter 6, which I was supposed to finish last Saturday! So that being said, I'm still behind on my chapters. I'm supposed to have finished Chapter 7 before I posted this one. Luckilly I'm half way through it, and have a good idea of where it's going from here, so I should be able to finish it by this Friday. (Especially since I finished all my work for the rest of the year in newspaper, so I should be able to sit and write during that class!!)

Anyways, as great as it is that's school is finally coming to a close, it means that marching season is picking up. And of course that means Color Guard and Leadership additions are starting to take yet another bite out of my limited free time. Also, I might be failing all of my classes due to my failure to complete most of my homework in all my classes, and we get progress reports next Wednesday. (Let's just say, if my parents see it, I'M DEAD!)

Hmm, I'll stop rambling now. I'm sure you all really care about my personal life. So on with the story!

**Warnings: **T'is Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out! T'is a fair bit of Snape abuse! Snape lovers stay out! (Sorry, I needed a homophobic jerk... and Snape fit in so well...)

* * *

In Sirius' opinion, the first day of school had to be the worst of his life. Not only was he dragged out of bed at the ungodly hour of 6 am, but he was forced to endure countless hour of teacher introductions, and gossip about the band show.

"If one more person asks me about my sexuality, I'm gonna punch them!" he complained to James when lunch finally came around.

"Sorry. Don't forget we have practice after school." James replied. Sirius rolled his eyes, and griped about that until they reached their normal lunch spot, where Remus was waiting for them.

"So how has your day been so far?" He asked as Sirius and James sat down. Sirius opened his mouth to complain some more, but was interrupted by James.

"Great! Lily's in all of my classes! I think I might actually have a chance this year!" The other two boys just sighed. They had heard the same thing every year since 7th grade, and every year Lily squashed his hopes like a bug.

"That's wonderful, James," Remus finally said with a fake grin, "and what about you Sirius?"

"Oh, my day has been just peachy," he replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "I had to wake up early. I was late to first period, since I had to show my brother around. Oh, and everyone in everyone of my classes now thinks I'm gay!" He then crammed half of his pizza in his mouth to avoid talking anymore.

"Hmm, join the club," Remus said, looking thoughtfully at his friends.

"And that doesn't bother you?" James asked.

"Why should it?"

"Because they you don't get dates!" Sirius mumbled through his pizza filled mouth. Remus just laughed.

"I highly doubt that!" He said, trying to stop laughing, "I mean surly they wouldn't give up on you just because of that. Death wouldn't stop most of them from chasing you!" He continued laughing, but soon realized he was the only one. "You don't mean they really..."

"Yes," was all Sirius replied, before cramming the rest of the pizza in his mouth, throwing away his tray, and grabbing his backpack.

"Where are you going?" James asked, as Sirius walked away.

"Library."

"He knows where the library is?" Remus asked in wonder. James just shrugged. "So is it really that bad?" James nodded. Remus gulped. How could that have happened. Normally on the first day of school Sirius got at least 5 dates, and even a few marriage proposals. "That's not good."

"Yeah, it's gotta be a huge hit on his ego."

"Oh well, there's still 4 more classes till schools out. Perhaps he'll still get a few dates."

Sirius wandered around the school, attempting to find the library. He had never been, expect for once Freshman year, and that had been a few years ago. He continued his searching, attempting to ignore the rumors that followed him everywhere he went. He wished he had broken school tradition and not worn his guard shirt today. Then at least some of the fish wouldn't know he was in guard. He was about to give up and just bang his head against the wall, when a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" Looking up he saw his cousin, Andromeda. She was quite surprised to find him wandering around the school. Normally he would be eating lunch near the band hall, with his crazy friends.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, coming to sit on the stairs near her.

"Really?" She asked, not believing his hasty response.

"No."

"Are the rumors getting to you?" She asked. Sirius was about to scream at her when he saw the kind look in her eyes. He just nodded. "Don't worry. Soon it'll be old news, and everything will go back to normal." He couldn't deny the wisdom in what she said. He knew this was the way the school worked. Something scandalous would happen and then it'd be the talk of the school for a while, but then everyone would forget about it. "And look at the bright side," Andromeda said, interrupting his thoughts, "at least they haven't made t-shirts." Sirius snorted, rolling his eyes. That was another thing his school was famous for. Making t-shirts. If someone died, tattled on some underage drinking, or got caught doing anything wrong, the majority of the student body made or sold t-shirts supporting one thing or the other.

"Good point. Do you happen to know where the library is?" he asked, still wanting to look something up.

"Sure, it's right around the corner. Here, I'll show you the way." She got up and began to walk to a door at the opposite end of the hallway. Sirius just shook his head and followed. "So what are you looking for?" She asked, as she ushered him into the room, filled to the brim with books.

"I'll find it, thanks," He didn't want to tell her what he was looking for. Perhaps it was because he was embarrassed, or perhaps it was just because he feared it was true. He walked over to one of the many computers and began to attempt to find what he was looking for. After about 10 minutes of pointless searching he finally asked Andromeda, who had been standing over his shoulder for a while, for help.

"How do you find a book?" He whined, about to bang his head on the keyboard.

"Here," Andromeda pushed his hands away from the keyboard, and within a few clicks of the mouse she had managed to pull up the library search engine. "What are you looking for?"

"It's called _Inside Out_," he told her after finally giving up on pushing her hands off the keyboard and typing it for himself.

She wrote copied a number off the computer screen and handed it to Sirius. He looked at the numbers in confusion. With a sigh Andromeda got up, and taught him how to find a book in the library.

"Alright," she said checking her watch, after Sirius had found his book, "let's go check it out."

"I'm not checking it out," Sirius said.

"You mean we went through all that, just so you could check that it was in the library!" She had wasted all of lunch on this!

"No," he slipped the book in his book bag.

"Sirius!" She whispered harshly, "you can't steal from the library!"

"I sure ain't gonna be seen checking it out!" He blushed slightly, as his cousin smirked.

"Just out of curiosity why do you need this book," She reached into his book bag and pulled it out examining the title, _Inside Out: Straight Talk from a Gay Jock. _She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"For English," Sirius lied.

"You haven't had English yet," she reminded him.

"Oh," Sirius' face fell, as he realized he had been caught.

"It's not because of the rumors is it?" She asked. Sirius nodded glumly. "Alright, I'll check it out for you, but if you damage it, I will murder you!" She ran off to the counter before Sirius could stop her.

"So how to plan to keep people from reading the title," she asked as the exited the library.

"Like this," Sirius knelt down on the ground, and pulled out a paper book cover and some tape he had stolen from the teacher in his previous period. He struggled with the book cover, until he had it partially covered. He then pulled a ball point pen out and wrote "Pr0n" on the front cover.

"Oh really?" Andromeda asked, skeptical Sirius really thought he'd be able to label a book like that, and not get caught. "You do know it'll be worse if they read that title." Sirius just shrugged. There was a high pitched ringing, and chaos began as the students got up from the floor, where they had been eating lunch, and began to find their next class.

"Bye," Sirius said, waving as he headed off to find Chemistry. When he got there, he was quite surprised to see Remus was in his class. He quickly tracked down the seating chart and was quite happy to see that his seat was right in front of Remus. Without a second thought, he went to his seat and sat down.

"What's with this screwy seating system?" Sirius asked Remus, once he had gotten settled in his seat. He quickly looked around the room checking for a teacher, but only saw the name Professor Slughorn on the board.

"He's arranged us according to organizations apparently. Must have taken forever. Seems to have put them in section order to."

"But that means," Sirius groaned as he saw a greasy black mop of hair enter the room. "That the percussionist are sitting in front of us."

"Miss me, Black?" Snape sneered as he took is seat right in front of Sirius.

"Of course I did," Sirius replied, applying venomous amounts of sarcasm to his words, "I was just missing pounding your sorry ass every practice, that I just had to request sitting right behind you." Snape was about to retort, when their teacher walked in. He opened his mouth to speak and Sirius promptly tuned himr out. He knew the game. He would tell them about the wonderful year they had ahead of them, and how as long as they worked hard, he would work hard. He would then ask them to tell him who they were and a little bit about them.

Sirius pulled out a piece of paper, and attempted to pass a note to Remus, but Remus refused to even look at the paper, and mouthed for Sirius to pay attention. Sirius just shrugged and instead went to doodling on the scrap of paper. When he looked down later he viciously scribbled out the one word he had written, and resigned to his fate of boredom as he listened to the rest of the class listed their names and info.

"I'm Severus Snape," It was almost Sirius' turn to speak, "And I'm wondering if I can get a seat change so the faggot behind me doesn't rape me." There was a bit of a stunned silence, interrupted occasionally by a few snorted laughs, followed by the sound of a pen dropping, then the sound of Remus scurrying to collect his dropped pen.

Sirius however, just ground his teeth together, and spoke before the teacher could say anything to Snape, "I'm Sirius Black, and I AM NOT GAY!" he shouted the last part. He heard Remus open his mouth to start his little spiel, but Sirius cut him off, "And one more thing, even if I was gay, I wouldn't touch that piece of grease in front of me. So sorry, Snivellus, you'll just have to live with only being with me in your dreams." There were a few snickers, which Sirius promptly tuned out. Finally the school day ended, and Sirius counted down the minutes until he was finally free from band practice, and it's awkward moments.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there was something this chapter that was based on reality... but I forgot it... oh yeah! The whole library thing. A few weeks ago, I had to go check out Don Quixote from the library and hadn't been in there in about 2 years. So I had no idea how to do anything. I felt so stupid.

Have a great day! Thanks for reading! And yet again reviews can give a cookie to character of choice (or have some share it)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned _Harry Potter_, and was the richest woman in Britain, but I'm not. (Sniffle)...

**Author's Note:** (murders chapter) This chapter, strangely was the hardest one to write yet. Perhaps it's because it's been so long since marching season. But I actually think it's because Sirius and Remus are so awkward around each other. And it was hard to get any humor in it at all. And Snape for some reason couldn't get a good insult. And I spent 2 freakin' days trying to come up with an insult for him. I needed something cleaver, and cute. But I ended up losing that battle, as you are about to see. Also, I'm still behind on my writing. For some reason the words just aren't coming. So I'm actually only one chapter ahead, which scares me. If I get writer's block, then I'll be stuck with only one possible update till I get unblocked. Anyways enough rambling! On with the show!

**Warnings: **T'is Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out! T'is a fair bit of Snape abuse! Snape lovers stay out! (Sorry, I needed a homophobic jerk... and Snape fit in so well...) T'is some language (Seriously folks, I was mad when I wrote this... and well, the bad language came out to play...) If you can't handle that, then get out! (Of course, if you can stand the rest, but can't stand a few cusses, then I really don't understand you!)

**Definitions: **Lap - having to march holding one's instrument or flag around the practice field. One complete circuit equals one lap. It's the standard punishment in my band, and I try my hardest to avoid having to do any laps.

* * *

Before Sirius knew it, Friday had come and with it the first football game of the season. So after school, Sirius ran home, grabbed his guard duffel bag, and began to heedlessly throw food, and other junk he might need into the bag, before changing into his guard shirt, and black pant. He then ran back out of his house, and was late to band practice, as per usual.

"Good show, everybody," Dumbledore said after an hour of frenzied pre-game practice, "Go meet with your sections and be back in the band hall by 5."

There was a stampede of band geeks heading back to the band hall, as everyone, who had been too stupid to remember a water bottle, rushed to be the first person at the water fountains. Sadly, very few sections remembered to tell their freshmen what to do, and as a result said fishies were left with no clue as to what to do, except to follow the pack. Sirius watched the crowd disappeared, and sighed, realizing that he had no chance of ever making it to the water fountain now, before he had to be back at the guard closet for the section meeting. Resigned to his fate, he meandered back across the arid parking lot, and to the guard closet.

"Girls, remember, tight ponytail, no bangs!" James shouted over the deafening noise in the guard closet, "Guys!" he turned to look at Sirius and Remus, who where standing there, guard bags slung over shoulders, trying to dodge the deadly clouds of hair spray, "just do what you always do," Jame's shrugged, and went about captain duties, trying to make sure that everyone had everything they needed for the show.

"I'm gonna go get some water," Sirius called to him, and left, not caring if James heard him or not. He left the closet, and dodged band members to get to the water fountain, that was surprisingly unoccupied due to the fact that everyone was supposed to be with their sections. He bent down and quickly sucked up the cool liquid, sounding much like a dog drinking. He heard footsteps behind him, as he continued to drink, thinking that the other person would just use the other fountain. But he was quite wrong.

"Move fag," the voice sneered, pushing him into the fountain. He spluttered as the ice cold water hit his face and hair.

"What the fuck!" He screamed, whirling around, water spraying from his hair. He pulled his fist up, ready to fight if need be. "What do you want, Snivellus?" He asked cautiously once he saw who it was.

"Just a drink of water," Snape replied, sticking his hands in his pockets, "Of course, I'd prefer if it hadn't been contaminated by **your type**."

"For the last time Snivellus," Sirius growled, dropping his hands to his sides, "I'm not fucking gay!"

"Well, I never said you were fucking," Snape replied in mock surprise, "Hell, I doubt anyone would ever fuck you."

"Aww, Snivellus, I've always gotten plenty of action, before..." but he was cut off there.

"Before what, Black?" Snape sneered, "Before you became a fag?" That was it. Snape had been tap dancing on his last well strained nerve, and it had just crumbled. Sirius punched Snape in the stomach, jumping past the hunched over boy, and making his way out to the hallway where he could have plenty of room for the fight that was about to occur.

"What the fuck, Snivellus," Sirius growled, as Snape jumped at him, "If you really wanted me that bad," he dodged a well aimed kick between the legs, "then you should have just asked," he rammed his elbow into Snape's stomach, "then I'd just have to remind you that, **I'm not queer!**" The wrestling continued, with a fair bit of bloodshed from both sides.

"Hey Sirius," Remus called, trotting into the hallway, "James says to get your butt back there, it's time to... oh my," he saw the blood and the two boys struggling on the floor, before turning tale and running. A few seconds later, James came running into the hallway, followed, by Lily, Mme Hooch, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Binns, who was in charge of the percussion section.

Sirius was yanked off the the bloody pulp that had once been Severus Snape.

"Let me go!" he screamed at James, trying to get back at Snape. James just held on for dear life, trying to avoid the flailing limbs of his best friend. Lily attempted to help Snape up, but he just snarled and yanked himself out of her reach, before launching himself at Sirius. Luckily Binns moved fast for an old guy, and quickly restrained Snape.

"What's going on here?" Dumbledore demanded. The anger in his voice made both rabid boys stop and look at him.

"He attacked me," Snape said, quick to blame it all on Sirius.

"He pushed me first," Sirius shot,

"And how did this all start?" Dumbledore asked. He nodded to Binns and James both of whom loosened their grips on their captives.

"He insulted my sexuality, sir," Sirius said, attempting to lunge at Snape, but was cut off by James.

"I was just pointing out the truth," Snape shot, also making a struggle to get back at Sirius. "Fag!" he yelled when he realized he couldn't escape, but of course he still struggled in the off chance that the teacher let go of him.

"Jerk!"

"Queer!"

"Fucker!"

"ENOUGH!" MacGongall, yelled, silencing the boys by breaking her usual stony silence. "Silence!" She failed to realize that everyone was already silent and already staring at her. "Now, I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but it's obvious it's time to intervene." The other three adults nodded, "First off, you both have 20 laps to do next Monday." Sirius opened his mouth to protest this harsh punishment. "Silence Mr. Black. Also the two of you are suspended from the game tonight."

"What!?" Sirius and Snape shouted in unison. Sirius couldn't believe this. There was no way they were suspending him. He was one of the main parts of the show! He looked over at Remus and saw the other boy's face fall. He knew what Remus was thinking. That he'd have to preform their solo all by himself.

"You heard her," Mme Hooch said. James let go of Sirius, convinced that he wouldn't try to kill Snape anymore.

"But, ma'am," Sirius said again, trying to worm his way back into their good graces, "What about the duet?"

"Mr. Lupin will just have to preform it by himself," Dumbledore said, putting an end to the discussion, "You two should feel lucky. Normally fighting like this would end in permanent suspension. And if we ever catch you at it again, we will remove you from the program." Snape just huffed and left, but not before flicking Sirius off, when the directors couldn't see him anymore. Sirius thought about charging after the slimy haired git, but then decided that it wasn't worth it.

"You have five minutes to be back in the band hall," Dumbledore told Lily, James and Remus before he and the other directors left.

"How could you!" Lily launched herself at Sirius. Sirius flinched. "Don't you realize what this means! Almost all of the school is going, just for the band show! They wanted to see your solo! And now you won't be there!" She huffed, and finally took a breath.

"I'm sorry," Sirius muttered. Lily opened her mouth to retort, but a quiet voice interrupted her.

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it." Everyone looked at Remus, who had tears beginning to form at the edge of his eyes. Sirius felt a strange tugging in his heart at the sight of those precious tears. _Must be something I ate_, he thought, trying hard not to think about it too much. Sirius wanted to do something. He wanted to try and comfort his friend, but for some reason his damn feet just wouldn't move.

By the time that he had finally gotten his feet to move, Remus had fled the scene, very intent on getting away.

"I... I..." Sirius attempted to form words, but failed miserably.

"Don't worry," James said, patting his shoulder, "He'll be ok. It's just nerves, I'm sure." He and Lily left also, leaving Sirius standing alone in the hallway.

Sirius didn't move for a long time though. After all, he really had no where to go. He couldn't return home. After all, if he did his mother would ask him why, and he didn't really care to explain to his homophobic mom that the whole school thought he was gay. Nor did he have any one to go hang out with, as most of his friends were in band. So in the end, he decided that he would go to the football game, just to see what all the hype was about.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hated this chapter. It took me 10 days to write it, and I think they occasionally got ooc. Also, I want to appologize for the numerous amount of gay slurs, and cuss words. I was quite mad when I wrote this, and apparently my anger transilated into my words. Oh well, I'll live, and so will you!

Thanks for reading! Have a great Day! And of course cookies for reviews to give to their favorite characters! (Go check out which character has what. Some of the responses I've gotten for them are quite funny, and I list them next to the name of the reviewer!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned _Harry Potter_, and was the richest woman in Britain, but I'm not. (Sniffle)...

**Author's Note: **(sigh)... why am I always behind on my chapters? Anyways, I still haven't finished writing chapter 8 (I'm about one conversation from the end! So close!) But perhaps ch 9 will be easy cause it's mostly lime, and a bit of a guard practice... I think... Then chapter 10 is at the moment unknown. Hopefully I'll think of something before I get there!

Anyways on with the chapter! (P.S. I threw in another minor pairing here, and really really wanted to die. It's kinda gag worthy!)

**Warnings: **T'is Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out! T'is a fair bit of Snape abuse! Snape lovers stay out! (Sorry, I needed a homophobic jerk... and Snape fit in so well...)

* * *

It took Sirius a while to find his way to the football field. After all, they shared one with another school, and Sirius had only come here with the band, not caring to pay any attention to the directions they took previously. By the he finally got there, paid for his ticket, and found a fairly empty row of bleachers, the band was already there. He stared dreamily off at the color guard section, wishing he were there. He would have been sitting right next to Remus and James, making jokes and sticking weird things in all the girls' hair. But no, he had let his anger get away from him, and was now stupidly stuck here, far far away from the band.

He sighed, sitting back. He was still too early for the game. It would start in another 30 minutes or so, so until then, he was stuck there. All alone.

Sirius woke up, from his boredom induced nap, when a mop of greasy black hair sat next to him. He barely flinched, and just watched the percussionist.

"Don't worry, love" Snape crooned to the person on the other side of him, "No one will see us."

"Pff, yeah right, no one but the whole school." The person scoffed. Wait Sirius knew that voice.

"But, dear," Snape said in a very calm greasy voice that made Sirius want to barf, "Everyone's all worried about dear ol' Sirius and Remus. No one will even notice us." Sirius couldn't believe it. Snape was a fucking hypocrite! And the situation? Oh it was gag worthy.

"So you're using my brother as a distraction?" The boy on the other side said, anger beginning to fill his voice.

"No, of course not. Things just happened to work out this way." Sirius really wished he wasn't there. He really wished that he wasn't still pretending to be asleep. But he definitely wished he had not just heard the sloppy wet kissing that had just started in the chairs next to him. Now he knew he would be sick.

Sirius opened his eyes, and look over. Yep, he was going to be sick. There was Snape, and he was with none other than Sirius' brother.

_I'm not going to start a fight here,_ Sirius told himself over and over again, as he stood up and decided to find a new seat, somewhere very, very far away. Unfortunately to do that he had to pass the amazing greasy wonder, who was currently sucking Regulus' face off. He thought about it for a few seconds, before just pushing through the two, and running off. It was a sure fire way that Regulus would know he had been seen, but at least it got Sirius out of there.

After finding a new seat, and kicking the mental image, of the grossest pairing he'd never have thought imaginable, out of his head Sirius watched the football game. He had never known how long they were. Normally he only got to see the kick off, before Mme Hooch was dragging them out of the stands and down to the rough concrete for a little extra practice time, so he was unaccustomed to the length of the game. But finally half time came.

By that time the stands were packed full. Lily had been right. The whole school had turned out to see the show, and now due to his own stupidity, Remus was going to have to take the brunt force of their opinions. The band marched out onto the field, and played the first song for the drill team. Sirius attempted to watch all the pretty girls in skimpy outfits dance, but his eyes kept getting drawn away to watch the color guard set up.

Finally the band show started. It was amazing how quiet it was in the stands. Normally, no one really watched the show. They were all too busy buying nachos, using the horribly small bathroom, or just chatting. But for once they were all watching.

The band finally passed set 21, and Remus was alone in the middle of the field, absolute terror written across his face. He had never done the show by himself. Sirius had always been there, but now he wasn't.

Then the show was over. They had made it safely through the first movement, the only thing they were performing that night. Remus had dropped his solo several times, but other than that it was okay.

Sirius flinched thinking about the punishment Remus would endure for having dropped. While the normal punishment for a drop was a hundred singles, the punish for a show drop was twice as sever, and if it was during a solo, 50 drop spins were added onto of it. Remus had dropped at least 5 times, so that was at least 1000 singles, and 250 drop spins. Sirius' muscles hurt just thinking about it. The worst part of course would be that these had to be served immediately after they were dismissed back at the band hall, promising Remus to be there till sometime past the ungodly hour of 2 am.

As the rest of the football game continued on, Sirius began to reel quite guilty, After all, it was partially his fault that Remus had been so nervous during the duet. So by following this train of thought, Sirius concluded that it was really his fault for Remus dropping, and his fault that he would now be receiving the killer punishment.

By the end of the fourth quarter, Sirius knew what he had to do. So, five minutes fore the end of the game, Sirius left and went to sit outside the band hall until the band returned.

After the band dismissed from the band hall, all that was left was the few guard members that had dropped. "Alright," Mme Hooch said to the yawning bunch of students, "You know what to do! Don't leave till you're finished." She sat down at the table at the front of the band hall, and started to work on paperwork.

"Mme Hooch?" Sirius, finally stepping into the band hall, "May I talk to you for a moment."

"What do you want Black?" She asked, not looking up. He gulped, walking closer to her. He didn't want the rest of the guard to hear his request.

"I was wondering," he started, speaking softly and quickly, "if you would be willing to let me do half of Remus' punishment for him." He took a deep breath, waiting for the no.

"Why?" She asked. Sirius couldn't believe she'd even be willing to consider it.

"Because I should have been there. It was my fault that Remus was by himself during the show. Also he'll be here till two if he has to do it all by himself. That's too long. Please?"

"Fine. Go get a flag, and start tossing," He nodded and ran quickly to the guard closet. He quickly selected out the lightest show flag he could, and returned to the band hall, where most of the other guard members where finishing their punishments.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked him quietly as he tossed.

"Tossing," Sirius replied, getting set to begin his half. He didn't know if Mme Hooch had told Remus that Sirius was taking half his punishment, but he figured that if she hadn't then she must have had a reason.

"Stop!" Mme Hooch told them thirty minutes later, "How many have you done?"

"200," Remus told her, leaning on his flag for support.

"Good," She turned to Sirius, "and you?"

"Only 150," He replied. Sirius had no idea how Remus had managed to do 200. Sirius could barely feel his arms, and he hadn't done as many.

Mme Hooch sighed, "I was hoping you were closer to finishing. Oh well, keep spinning." Remus immediately began tossing singles again. Sirius however, just looked at his flag. Why was he doing this again?

"Mr. Black," Mme Hooch's voice cut through his thoughts, "If you are tired you may stop. The 150 that you have already done will be subtracted from Lupin's total, and you may go ahead and leave. Or you can keep spinning. It's up to you." Next to him a flag hit the ground as Remus missed having been too intent on eavesdropping.

"What?" Remus asked, not picking up his flag.

"Mr. Black has volunteered to do half of your punishment," Mme Hooch informed him.

"Why?" Remus asked Sirius. Sirius just shrugged and start to toss again. Remus took the rather blunt hint and picking up his own flag, start to toss it again.

Around two o'clock, Mme Hooch stopped them again. "Stop. It's getting late." Sirius rolled his eyes. It was past late. It had moved on to being early. "You are done. Please go home." They didn't have to be told twice. They quickly rolled their flags, and ran to the back hallway to put them up.

"So why did you take half my punishment?" Remus asked, as they opened the closet door, and went in.

"I don't know," Sirius shrugged, "It just felt right." Suddenly there was a scream, followed by a heavy weight falling on him, pushing him into the wall.

"Sorry," Remus breathed, his face just inches away from Sirius', "I tripped over a flag." Sirius looked at the ground.

"Yeah, a fish probably left it there," He was barely aware of the fact that Remus had yet to actually move off of him.

"Probably," Remus replied, his face growing closer to Sirius'. Before Sirius could recognize what was happening, a pair of tentative lips were touching his. Remus pulled back slightly, expecting to be pushed off his friend, but after no push came he kissed Sirius again. Sirius' brain finally kicked in, and he began to kiss Remus back, a small moan escaping his mouth.

Sadly, that moan brought Remus back to reality. Before Sirius could even blink, Remus was gone, the guard closet door slamming closed. With a sigh, he gathered his stuff, and exited the guard closet.

"There you are," Mme Hooch said, walking down the hall to the closet, "I was starting to worry about the two of you."

"Sorry, ma'am," Sirius replied, looking around to see if he could find Remus. Sadly the other boy had already left. "Well, I'm leaving. See you on Monday!" He waved to her as he left.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Eh... I don't like the middle. I zombied on it, and I can't find the inspiration to go back and fix it. Plus I don't really have the time. I have to leave for guard audition camp in about 20 minutes, so I don't have much time. Anyways, I was sitting in math class today when a plot bunny came wandering by. Sadly it wasn't a plot bunny for this story, but for a sequel to it. So I'm currently half-heartedly mapping out a sequel which will take place during Winter Guard season. I really like it, but I don't really like who ended up being the antagonist in it. But I've said too much already. And I need to go! So see ya next chapter! Thanks for reading! Have a nice day! And as always cookies to be given to characters for reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned _Harry Potter_, and was the richest woman in Britain, but I'm not. (Sniffle)...

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I had 4 project due this week, most of which I hadn't started till the night before they were due, and I also had guard auditions and guard leadership auditions. But finally it's all over! I've turned in all but one project that I'll be finishing this weekend, so life should be slowing down, and now I can get back to writing.

Also I find out if I made officer tonight! I'm so nervous! Everyone at auditions messed up a lot. (they made us march! We never march in guard!) I think I did fine on the marching (I used to march French Horn, so I learned to march as a freshman.) But I didn't do too great at the interview. I started just about every sentence with um... which is the biggest mistake we were told to watch out for.

I'm also trying to figure out my writing and reading schedule for this summer. I have enough ideas for this fic to go through about 4 series (ok... there's this one... winter guard (approximately 10-20 chapters), a band trip fic (inspired by my own band trip... approximately 5 chapters, and partially written!), and finally band banquet (it'll be a oneshot...ish... maybe three brief parts... but it'll be short...)...) ... But I have other things to write along with my fanfics. I want to get back to work on my trilogy. (I finished the second book and am about half way through the third, but the third is a bit cliche and is missing a few elements, so I think I might trash it and start all over!) And then I have to plan out my 2008 Nanowrimo novel. (I have a basic idea of what I want to do, and it's really cool! ) Sadly the nanowrimo novel is going to require a lot of research into classic literature, which I tend to hate!

So Thursday we had guard auditions and leadership auditions. Basically I didn't get to stop moving from about 3 to 6 pm. But not only did I have that, but earlier we had to take this stupid fitness test (in band! WHY!) so that the school district could tell us how out of shape we are. Here's the thing though, you get a bunch of band geeks that are supposed to be having a free period, and tell them to go "run" a mile, do 75 curl ups, touch their toes, do a trunk lift, and do as many chin ups as you can, and what do you get? A bunch of lazy people who don't want to be there! I mean, come on! If you think we don't work, then I invite you to come to one of our practices (preferably an eight hour one!). You can just see how hard we work!

Also there's this idiot in my English and newspaper class who is convinced that I'm a lesbian. Well, I don't like to lie so I can't tell him I'm straight, but technically telling him that I'm not a lesbian, and I like men isn't lying, right? So I tell him that, and then he asks if I'm bi... How does one get out of that awkward conversation? Seriously, I don't like to lie about it, but I really don't want to tell him I'm bi. Only 7 people know it (One because of my own stupidity by giving her my gaia account without remember I used to mention I was bi on it... ) and I don't want him to know it. He's the kind of guy that would spread it around. I have three weeks before my brother leaves my school, and the chances of it getting back to my parents takes a great drop. But it might not last if this "idiot" doesn't let up soon!!

Anyways, I want to thank all of you who read through my nearly 600 word author's rant. Have fun... and oh yeah! All 10 of you who reviewed last chapter! You really make me happy! (I've never gotten so many reviews so quickly!)

One last thing. Just in case you didn't know: This fic is about guard. This fic is an AU. I go out of character for some of the characters. I'm not J. K. Rowling. I can't write the characters perfectly. This is not deep literature. (Well, I'd like to think it'd have some effect on your life. But don't go searching for things like alliteration or assonance. Don't claim I put it in there on purpose to bring out the battle between good and evil. Cause the only things I attempt to put in here are plot and characters. I have a hard enough time juggling those as is. I don't need to add purposely confusing people.) But back on topic. This isn't that deep. (my computer says it's on a third grade level. Of course I don't know many third graders that constantly use words like fuck and fag... but that's just me...) Sorry to rant about this, but these are a few things that have been mentioned and apparently they weren't clear enough. (Silly me... I expect people to figure it out due to the author's note, warnings, and language used...)(sigh...)... I'm done ranting now... really midnight is a great time to be updating... I feel drunk... (I swear I'm not... I'm allergic to alcohol!)

**Warnings: **T'is Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out! T'is a fair bit of Snape abuse! Snape lovers stay out! (Sorry, I needed a homophobic jerk... and Snape fit in so well...)

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sirius entered his house, cell phone in hand, texting.

"You're home late," An icy voice wafted through the foyer. Sirius looked at his phone. _Remus,_ it read, _please talk to me!_ He hit the send button.

"I had practice," he lied, walking into the kitchen.

"Liar," Regulus replied, following him.

"No, I went back to the school and helped Remus serve his punishment." Sirius began to dig through the refrigerator looking for something semi-eatable.

"Oh, so you helped your **boyfriend**."

"No," Sirius replied, "I don't have a boyfriend. Probably the only person in this room that can say that truthfully. Eh Regulus?" Sirius smirked as a light blush graced Regulus' face. "So how long have the two of you been going out?" Sirius asked, trying to mask the anger in his voice. His cell phone vibrated. He flipped it open and read the message. _No._

_Why not?_ he replied.

"A week."

"And you're already making out with him?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow, trying not to think of Remus kissing him in the guard closet, and failing miserably. Regulus just shrugged. "You realize he's using you, right?"

"No!" Regulus screamed, "I love him!"

"You've only known him for a week. And be quiet or you'll wake mom. And I don't think either of us want to explain what you were yelling about." Regulus nodded. Sirius phone vibrated again. _Because I said so,_ he read. _But we need to talk, Remus._ He texted back.

"So what if I haven't known him for that long, I can still love him!" Regulus whispered harshly.

Sirius opened his eyes to protest, but decided to drop it when he looked at the icy glares his brother was giving him. "So how did you two end up together?"

"I don't actually know," Regulus shrugged, getting a soda out of the refrigerator. "Do you want one?" He motioned to the soda. Sirius nodded. "I was sitting there at lunch, and he just came up and asked me out. It was actually a little freaky." He handed Sirius a soda.

"And you just said yes?"

"Why not?" Sirius phone vibrated again. _Why?__  
__  
Because you kissed me_, Sirius texted back._  
_  
"Because he's a guy?" Sirius couldn't see the logic in this.

"And you're point? Since when was love only between a man and a woman?"

"Never, but still. Did you know you were gay before this?"

"No, and I still don't consider myself gay. I'm just dating a guy."

"So you're bi?"

"No, I'm unlabelable," Regulus took a sip of his soda.

"You're what?" Sirius had never heard someone say that.

"Unlabelable, I don't want to be labeled, so I refuse to be labeled." Sirius rolled his eyes. That was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "You?" Regulus asked.

Sirius took a swig of his soda to avoid answering for the moment. He had always considered himself straight, but he had really enjoyed that kiss with Remus. "I don't really know," Sirius replied when he finally had no other excuse to avoid answering. He looked down at his cell phone. He should have received another text by now.

"Who are you texting?" Regulus asked, deciding to drop Sirius' sexual preferences for the moment.

"Remus." Sirius replied shortly.

"Why? Didn't you see him enough recently?" Sirius sighed. He really didn't know if he should tell his brother about the kiss. After all, his brother was dating his sworn enemy. But he really did need to talk to someone, and Remus seemed to be refusing to answer him.

"It's not that." He would have really preferred to talk to Andromeda about it, but she would probably kill him if he called her at this hour of the night. "If I tell you, you are sworn to secrecy." He finally said. Regulus nodded. "Well, as you know, I went back to help him with his punishment. It was late, and we had just finished. We were putting up our flags, and he tripped over one some fish had dropped." Regulus, who was a freshman, glared at Sirius when he said fish, but other wise remained a silent listener. "Well, he fell on me, and before I knew what was going on we were," he stopped for a moment, not sure if he should really continue.

"Go on," Regulus encouraged.

"We were kissing." Sirius looked up at Regulus, who was just staring at him over the top of his soda.

"Oh," Regulus began slowly, and sarcastically, "My," there was a bit of a break, "God! Just wait till I tell Sevy!" He dropped his soda, when Sirius charged him.

"Don't you dare!" And they were off. Regulus ran all over the house, sliding into walls, with Sirius following hot on his heels. They almost broke a vase in the main hall, but it managed to right itself. "Got'cha!" Sirius finally cornered Regulus in the den, and managed to tackle his brother on the couch. Sirius looked down on his little brother, and evil grin gracing his lips.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Too late!" Sirius began to mercilessly tickle his little brother.

"Sirius... ha... stop..." Regulus gasped, trying to wiggle out from under his brother.

"What is going on down here!" The tickling immediately stopped as Sirius fell off of Regulus, hitting the floor with a soft thump.

"ow," He muttered, quickly getting to his feet, to face his mother.

"It is 2 am! Why are you two still awake!"

"I just got home," Sirius said quickly.

"And I had to ask him a question." Their mother glared at Regulus, "About math homework!" he lied quickly. Sirius rolled his eyes. School work was always the best way to get out of trouble with their mother.

"You're homework," She started angrily, "Can wait till the morning. Now go to bed! Both of you!" They nodded meekly, and headed upstairs.

_You can't avoid me forever,_ Sirius texted Remus before he crawled into bed.

_Yes I can,_ was the last reply before Sirius finally fell asleep.

Next Monday, Remus wasn't at school. _I guess he really can avoid me forever,_ Sirius thought as he walked to the guard closet after school. They of course had practice, and now he was going to have to go over the duet, without Remus.

"Sirius," James called, "Do you know if Remus is coming?"

"Probably not," Sirius replied, "He wasn't at school today."

"We need to call him then. He has to be here. We're starting the second movement today." They found a quiet practice room and slipped inside to call him.

"Remus?" James said after waiting for the other boy to answer his phone, "You have to come to guard today." There was a pause as Remus replied, "Why not?" Another Pause. "You're sick?... really?... and you can't come?"

"Here give me the phone," Sirius said, grabbing it from James' hands.

"Ow! You got my ear!" James hissed.

"Hey Remus," Sirius yelled into the phone, "You can't avoid me forever. You have to talk to me!"

"Yes, I can avoid you. And I will. Good bye!" There was a click as Remus hung up.

"Shit!" Sirius hit the redial, "He hung up on me!" The phone went straight to voice mail. "Come on," Sirius growled as he opened the door, "We're gonna go get him." James started to protest, but was quickly silenced by the glare Sirius sent him.

When they arrived at Remus' house, Sirius almost jumped out of the car before James had stopped it.

"Slow down!" James yelled at him, as Sirius stumbled up to the front door. James leisurely removed his keys from the ignition and got out of the car. By the time he made it to the front door, Sirius was already chatting with Remus' mom. When he finally made it to the door, Sirius had disappeared into the house. With a shrug, James said hello to Mrs. Lupin, and continued to make small talk.

It didn't take long for Sirius to track down the door to Remus' room. It was the only one in the house that was closed.

"Remus?" He asked, gently knocking on the door.

"Yes?" A half sick sounding voice came through the door.

"Can I come in?" Sirius asked, happy to finally get a response from his friend.

"No," Sirius pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you."

"Too bad," Sirius opened the door, and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"what do you want?" Remus asked, his voice filled with insolence. Sadly, the stuffiness of it caused by his cold, greatly diminishing the effects.

"Well, let's see," Sirius began, "I want you to come to band practice today, and..." Sirius feigned forgetfulness, "there was something else," he suddenly turned serious, "I want you to stop avoiding me!"

"But," Remus protested.

"No buts!" Sirius interrupted, "we're never going to get anywhere if we can't even talk."

"But I kissed you!" Remus shouted.

"Shh," Sirius whispered, "James is here too. I don't think you want him to hear you say that!" He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. The two of them then had an unofficial staring contest, each trying to convince the other to talk first. "What is it about this that scares you so much?" Sirius asked, finally blinking. Remus mumbled something, that Sirius didn't hear. "What?"

"You're straight," Remus muttered again, turning slightly pink. Sirius had to strain to hear it, but when he finally understood what the other boy had said he chuckled slightly. "What's so funny!" Remus asked indignantly.

"Why am I straight?" Sirius asked.

"Because you've said you weren't gay about every chance you got." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Good point. But did you ever stop and think the reason I denied it so much was not just to tell the world that, but to also tell me?" Remus was about to retort, thinking Sirius was joking, when he saw the grave look in his friend's eyes.

"No. So what are you then?"

"Why should I have to label myself? Isn't the whole point of our show that love is gender neutral?"

"I guess, but that doesn't answer my question."

"I guess," Sirius said slowly, "that I really don't know what I am. All I know is that that kiss last night was the best kiss I have ever had." he brought his face closer to Remus', "and if I ever got another chance to get such a kiss," their faces were mere inches apart, "then I would gladly take it." Sirius eyes fluttered closed, and he gently dropped a kiss on Remus' forehead.

"Would now be a good time to tell you I don't think you'll get another chance for such a kiss?" Remus asked, turning a light shade of red.

Sirius looked down, brows knitted in confusion, "Why not?" he asked.

"Because we're just friends. Not something more."

"But aren't all good relationships based on friendship?"

"Yes, but," Remus looked lost, "but, I... I don't... know!"

"What is there to know! Can you not feel the tension! Remus if we don't resolve this, I'm pretty sure our friendship won't last!" Remus bit his lip. Sirius watched as Remus turned this thought over in his mind. "Please, Remus, let's at least try it."

"Fine," Remus said softly when he had finished processing the thought. The smile on Sirius' face was priceless.

"Thank you," he said, bending down to place a light kiss on Remus' forehead. "Thank you so much." Sirius settled down next to Remus. "What do you want to do?" He asked suggestively.

"Don't you have to go to guard practice?" Remus asked. Almost as if to confirm what Remus had just said, James' voice wafted through the room from the other side of the door.

"Remus?" He asked, "Are you in here?"

"Yes," Remus replied.

"We came to get you to go to guard practice!" James yelled again through the door.

"No, James," Sirius yelled, "He's sick." Sirius gently placed a light kiss on the tip of Remus' nose.

"Sirius?" James asked slightly confused, "Is that you?"

"No," Sirius replied, moving down to kiss Remus' neck. Remus giggled slightly.

"Come on, Sirius," James whined, "We have to go to guard practice.

"No," Sirius replied, as he moved to kissing along Remus' jawline, "I'm sick too."

"What? Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'll walk," Sirius moved up to nibble lightly on an earlobe.

"Sirius, stop that!" Remus hissed.

"No," was the only verbal reply.

"Sirius!" Remus whined, trying to push the other boy away. Much to Sirius' surprise Remus finally pushed him away.

"What's going on in there?" James asked, his hand resting lightly on the door handle, about to open it.

"Nothing!" Both boys yelled at once.

"Aren't you going to be late for guard practice?" Remus asked quickly, trying to change the topic. Sirius smirked as he heard the light stream of cusses flowing fluently on the other side of the door. Apparently Remus had succeeded in distracting James.

"Shit, I'll see you two later," James yelled through the rather solid door, as he ran down the hall and out the front door.

"Nice," Sirius said, as they heard James' car start, and speed away from the house. "So what do you want to do now?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Again, I'm sorry it took so long. My stupid google docs account had to delete it every time I finished it. I wrote this chapter about three times! And then the only writing time I got was in webmastering, where the kid next to me keeps trying to read my story. It was actually pretty weird. Last class, he was reading over my shoulder and I didn't catch him. And again he asked me to let him read the story, and I again attempted to explain why I wouldn't let him, and he started quoting what I had just written, word for word... and it wasn't on my screen! I know this cause I had been working on the first part of the next chapter... which was so embarrassing to be working on in the class of the teacher that takes it upon herself to be the moral police of our school, that I was continually shifting pages trying to keep it from being too visible!

Also, I went to the mall yesterday, and found the worlds coolest lotion at Bath and Body works... it was called Chocolate Amber. It's quite good. And it reminds me of Remus! (is happy!)

Anyways, enough rambling! Thanks for reading! Have a great day! And as always cookies to your favorite character(s) for reviews!

Oh yeah, one more thing! I've realized I only tend to respond to the bad reviews. That's not good. I need to start responding to all of them! So if you review expect a reply... and judging by my author notes it'll probably be a bit rambling...

P.S. I just did a word count. Normally my chapters end up between 1500-2000 words... this one is over 3000... no wonder it took so long!

P.S.S. Anyone who reads all my author's notes gets an extra cookie!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned _Harry Potter_, and was the richest woman in Britain, but I'm not. (Sniffle)... I also wish I was Disney and owned _The Little Mermaid_, but again, I'm not...

**Author's Note:** Alrighty! Ready fro another hundreds/thousands of words worth of author's notes? Too bad. I'm gonna write some. I was supposed to post this yesterday, but just about every day this week I've had a major test, or project due. Then I got in a writing contest with "the jerk" (this guy in my English and Newspaper class who thinks I'm a lesbian), and I had to some how manage to write a story about a girl named Lizzy, dildos and lesbians, without actually giving him any ammunition to strengthen his beliefs about my sexuality. (I think I won the competing. His story was two run on sentences, that change verb tense half way through and were lacking some major punctuation. Mine was about four pages of text. Both stories can be found on my personal website (www(dot)happily-ever-after-productions(dot)com) under stories, oneshots, "The Jerk's" writing prompt... it's also about the only content on the whole site!)

Anyways, I rewrote the author's note. It was originally about 500 words long. I decided you really didn't need my whole rant about life. But I do want to say this. Updates might be taking this slower pace for a bit longer. I've lost a lot of my inspiration with this story, and I just don't have the time to write much with finals coming up. Luckily finals end next Thursday, and so I should be able to catch up soon, as long as I don't lose my inspiration soon. I had a happy realization today though. I only have to see "the jerk" 4 more times before summer break! And he's not in band so he can't keep torturing me during the summer! (is happy!)

On with the story!

**Warnings: **T'is Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out! T'is a fair bit of Snape abuse! Snape lovers stay out! (Sorry, I needed a homophobic jerk... and Snape fit in so well...)

* * *

"Remus!" Sirius moaned, "I'm bored!" The other boy looked up from the movie they were watching.

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself," Remus went back to watching the movie. Sirius flopped back onto the bed. When he had asked Remus what he wanted to do he hadn't expected the other boy to want to watch _The Little Mermaid_!

Sirius pouted for a few more minutes before a wicked grin spread across his face, for Sirius Black had an idea. It was a brilliant, if rather cliche, idea! He scooted closer to Remus and pretended to watch the movie. He then yawned, and rested his head against Remus' shoulder.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus asked as Sirius turned his head and planted a light kiss on Remus' neck.

"Nothing," Sirius lied snickering slightly, as he began to kiss his way up Remus' jawline.

"Yeah, nothing doesn't involve my jaw and your mouth," Remus snorted, trying to push Sirius off him and go back to his movie.

"But I'm bored!" Sirius complained.

"And my mom's downstairs! I don't want her to hear us!" Remus gave up on pushing Sirius off of him, for the moment.

"I'll be quiet I swear," Sirius said, his mouth mere inches from Remus'.

"No," Remus said firmly, and with a mighty push, pushed Sirius off the bed and onto the floor.

"No fair," Sirius pouted, as attempted to climb back on the bed, only to be pushed back off a second later.

"Yes fair," Remus pushed him off the bed again.

"Fine," Sirius grabbed onto Remus' arm, "If you won't let me up there," He gave a mightily tug on Remus' arm, pulling him off the bed, "then I'll just drag you down here." Remus squawked as he fell, landing heavily on Sirius.

"Hi," Sirius said with a smirk as he looked up at Remus who had finally managed to right himself. Unfortunately, for Remus, he ended up straddling Sirius' hips. "So what do you want to do?" Sirius asked innocently. He stretched his arms tantalizingly over his head, causing his shirt to ride up, revealing a few delicious inches of skin.

"Um..." was all that Remus could say. But his bright blush, and eyes drifting to Sirius' exposed stomach managed to answer the question sufficiently. Sirius reached up and gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Remus' face. His hand then traveled to rest softly on the back of Remus' neck. He gently pulled the other boy's face to his own and barely touched their lips together.

Remus pulled back slightly when he felt the kiss. "I thought I said no," He breathed, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"That was before you fell on me." Sirius buried his head in Remus' hair. "You smell good."

"Um... thank you?" Remus laughed, moving his head so he could look at Sirius' face. Without thinking his pressed his lips back against Sirius'.

"I thought you said no," Sirius commented when they finally separated.

"I changed my mind." Remus latched his mouth back onto Sirius'. He licked Sirius' lips, begging for entrance into the other boy's mouth, entrance which Sirius gladly granted. He moaned slightly as Remus' tongue caressed his own. Then suddenly it was gone.

"I thought you said you'd be quiet," Remus commented.

"I changed my mind," Sirius shot back before initiating the kiss again. He moaned again as Remus continued to explore his mouth, but this time it was just to annoy Remus.

Sirius yelped when Remus bit his lip. "If you can't be quiet," Remus growled between kisses, "Then we'll have to stop."

"Ok," Sirius gasped as Remus nibbled on his neck. He began to gently play with Remus' hair. "Do you hear something?" Sirius asked a few minutes later.

"No," Remus replied, not looking up from Sirius' neck. He did look up, however, when there was a knock on the door.

"Remus?" Mrs. Lupin called softly from the other side of the door, "Are you awake?"

"Get under the bed!" Remus hissed at Sirius, his eyes wide. Sirius immediately obeyed as Remus crawled back into the bed and under the covers. He made it just as the door opened and Mrs. Lupin entered the room. She walked quietly over to the bed.

"How are you honey?" She asked softly when she saw that Remus' eyes were wide open.

"F...fine," He stuttered. Mrs. Lupin frowned. Something was wrong. She put her hand on his forehead and felt for a temperature.

"Well, you're not hot, but you look flustered. I'm going to go get the thermometer. I'll be right back." Without another word she left the room, leaving the door wide open.

"Sirius?" Remus whispered as soon as he was sure his mom was far enough away.

"Yeah," Sirius stuck his head out from under the bed.

"You okay down there?" Remus asked looking down at the other boy.

"Yeah it's great," he said sarcastically, "I'm having a fun time with all the dust bunnies." He opened his mouth to say more, but they then heard the sound of foot steps growing closer, and Sirius had to duck back under the bed.

Mrs. Lupin reentered the room and walked back over to the bed, thermometer in hand. "Under the tongue," she told Remus, sticking the thermometer into Remus mouth. There were a few minutes of awkward silence as the only thing talking was the TV, which Remus and Sirius had accidentally forgotten to turn off.

"Hmm, 98.8. The thermometer must be broken." There was a stifled giggle from under the bed, and Remus rolled his eyes. Luckily Mrs. Lupin was oblivious to this. "Oh well, just get some sleep. Perhaps you can go back to school tomorrow." She kissed him gently on the forehead and left, closing the door after her.

"Well, that was interesting," Sirius said as he crawled out from under the bed, and brushed dust off himself.

"Sure, let's just go back to watching the movie." Sirius climbed onto the bed, and sat next to Remus. "No kissing this time," Remus told him, as Sirius attempted to steal a kiss.

"Fine," Sirius said, snuggling up to Remus. And that's how they stayed till the end of the movie.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked, as he crawled out of the bed and stretched.

"Almost seven," Remus replied, looking at the clock.

"Hmm," Sirius sighted, "Band practice just ended then."

"Yep," Remus also stood up. Just then, Sirius phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket, flipped it open, and read: _Are you still at Remus' house?_

"Who's texting you?" Remus asked as Sirius typed a quick "yes," into his phone.

"James. He wanted to know if I was still here," Sirius yawned. "So what do you want to do next?" He asked. His phone vibrated again. _Do you need a ride home? _

_No,_ he texted back.

"Well," Remus began carefully, "I really think you should be heading home soon. After all, tomorrow is a school day."

"You sound like my mother," Sirius complained, as he flipped back open his phone, and began typing again. _nvm, I need a ride_.

_I'll be there in five minutes, then._

"James' is coming. He'll be here in about five minutes," Sirius told Remus. There were a few seconds of awkward silence.

"We could go downstairs and wait for him," Remus suggested.

"Or we could continue our previous activities," Sirius said with a sly grin, moving slowly towards Remus.

"Yeah," Remus said shakily taking a step back, "But I like my idea better."

In the end they ended up going with Remus idea. They wandered downstairs and managed to sneak out without Mrs. Lupin noticing either her sick son leaving, or his best friend who she didn't know was there. They sat in the front yard, under a big tree just chatting, and the five minutes passed way too quickly.

When James arrived, he didn't bother to get out of the car. He just rolled down his window and greeted his two friends.

"You ready to go?" He asked Sirius. Sirius just nodded, and stood up. He wanted to kiss Remus goodbye, but didn't want to have to explain to James just yet about the new found relationship. So he ended up just nodding to Remus and saying goodbye before he got in the car.

"So what happened?" James asked when they finally left Remus' neighborhood.

"Not much," Sirius replied, trying to seem disinterested.

"So you just skipped practice to hang out with Remus?" James asked. Sirius remained silent. That truly was what he had done, but at the time it had seemed so important. "Look, I don't mind covering for you when you need it, but don't do it too often okay?"

"Fine."

"Oh, and Mme Hooch said to tell you and Remus that if you're not at practice tomorrow there will be hell to pay. So make sure you're there."

"Alright." Sirius grinned. He could see Mme Hooch saying that. He could even see her acting on it. So right then and there he decided to never skip another guard practice, unless he was on his death bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So you know that whole thermometer thing that Mrs. Lupin did? My mom does that too. She'll go through about 5 thermometers and if they don't give her the "right" answer she just pronounces them all broken. (rolls eyes)

I want to also apologize if some of the characterizations where off. I had some issues with it, and couldn't seem to get the (lovely) characters to work with me. I have officially decided that I will never write Lime. I'm gonna stick with either none or Lemon. Perhaps one day I might be able to write a good Lime... but I doubt it.

Speaking of fruit. In my band class all my friends and I came up with new names, all of which are fruits, and we each have an issue... The first one, (and one of every one's favorites!) is Peaches, who is a drag queen. It's really funny, cause the girl who is Peaches didn't know what a drag queen was for a very long time. She's so innocent! It's quite funny to watch her face when some one says something perverted. (Like what do you get when your donkey bites off the rooster's legs? Two feet of cock up your ass!) Papaya (one of two males involved in this naming thing) told us this joke... it took Peaches about two minutes to get it. It was quite funny... But anyways, I'm now Lemon... and well, you can make your own guesses as to why! (I couldn't convince anyone to be Lime though...)

Sorry to ramble... I'm kinda tired. Anyways, as always cookies for reviews! Thank you for reading have a great day!

(P.S. Someone wrote me an anonymous review and signed it Scoot. They asked me a question, and I can't figure out how to respond to it. So if you're Scoot, then please review or message me with some way for me to get a hold of you! I'd love to answer your question!)


End file.
